


Mardi 16 avril

by Shiny_snotra



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott is a History buff, M/M, This is so fluffy and cute I'm smiling like an idiot here, basically that's it, fluff and love, multiple references to other Skams and a reference for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_snotra/pseuds/Shiny_snotra
Summary: Eliott is in love and can't help thinking of Lucas. Lucas is a dog lover. That's it, basically.or : the day behind Lucas' Instagram post.





	Mardi 16 avril

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invisible_slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/gifts).



> Yes, I strike again. I surprise myself tbh.
> 
> Skam's social medias' team is so good, honestly all the kudos to them. So today there was this post by Lucas, with a fluffy dog and identifying Eliott. We started imagining the fuck was happening. I started writing. This is the result.
> 
> At first I wanted to do Lucas' pov, but then I realized I know nothing about the S timetable and stuff, I called myself a fool, and I stuck with what I know and experienced as a L student.
> 
> Ily Gang. You're awesome. Thanks for bearing with me and my ideas.
> 
> Don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you think! I love reading you. Plus it helps me get better. Positive critics y'all 💛

This Tuesday seems particularly long to Eliott. Don't get him wrong, he loves being able to get to class and learn stuff. Especially since he's in L, it's his jam. But he would very much prefer spend the day with his adorable hérisson doing anything and everything. Sometimes, he can't help but dream about their future, when they're both done with high school and they live together. It always brings a smile to his face. They said minute by minute, but he can't help anticipating with so much joy this time of happiness, domestic bliss and love. Lucas truly is the man of his life. No matter what happens next.

Sometimes, he wonders if they'll leave Paris and go somewhere else. Maybe Nantes, he heard there are so pretty nice stuff there. Or maybe Reims, with its beautiful history and cathedral. Maybe even Arras during the Christmas period so they could go to the market and enjoy some sweets. Why not Villers-sur-Mer, in Normandie? Close to the sea, and a beautiful place, he heard a friend say.

He can't help but dream about their future, and about all the places they'll visit together, all the memories waiting to happen, and the love they'll share everyday until the end. He wants them to go to Norway, one day. He feels a special connection to Oslo, without knowing why. Maybe it's one of the mysteries of science, like Lucas likes to say. Maybe it's connected to one of the parallel universes. Maybe somewhere they are Norwegian and still meet and fall in love. Maybe somewhere his name doesn't start with an E. But he knows, deep down, they always find each other, they always end up in love and together. It's their destiny. They're soulmates, he knows it.

Thinking about his beautiful boy always makes time pass more quickly. Scribbling on his sheets too. Next to him, Alex is amused. That boy is funny, and he knows the struggle of having to redo a year. Eliott likes Alex. Their teacher is still droning about Geography and the different economic fluctuations, making both of them yawn. That part is so boring. He really can't wait to go to the next chapter, they'll reverse to History, and finally talk about interesting stuff. Despite being a L student, Eliott isn't that strong in Literature. His mind is too dreamy to analyse correctly stuff. But History? He loves it. There's a beauty hidden in the past, a secret jem waiting to be discovered.

Finally, the bell's ringing, and they're leaving the geographical hell. Last class of the day, then he's meeting Lucas. Alex has to hold him and direct him through the hallways because he's too busy daydreaming about his boyfriend with a stupid smile on his face. "Dude, you really have to teach me your ways so I can treat Emma better!"

Ah, German now. He doesn't know why he chose this instead of Spanish. It was an instinct. Meeting Lucas Lallemant? It's a fucking joke that feels like destiny. He doesn't regret it one second. Germany is a beautiful country. Maybe he can take Lucas to Berlin one day. He's not bad at German. He can bullshit his way through a conversation at least. Definitely enough to survive. Maybe they'll meet someone named David! It would be funny. David is an intercultural name in both France and Germany. It's a pretty name. Maybe they will name their son David. Or Isak. Or Chris. Who knows, right? Maybe it'll be a girl!

After the end of the torture called school, he goes down to meet Lucas in front of his room. Their school has so many stairs, it's a miracle he can remember the way to Lucas' classroom. It's a fucking maze. But then, his former school was also a maze. Maybe it's in the definition of high school buildings. 'Must be a maze'.

Finally, he sees his boy! He greets Arthur, winks at Imane, then hugs his Lucas.

"I missed you baby. So much! I think I annoyed Alex today."  
"Poor boy, he's already suffering with Emma, no need to impose on him... I missed you too Eliott."

They smile at each other, and once again, Eliott is speechless when he sees the whole warmth and love in Lucas' eyes. It's like the sun. He considers himself so lucky to be the one Lucas is watching like that. So fucking lucky. He takes his hand, kissing his fingers before intertwining their fingers. They're ready to leave the school.

In the streets, they're talking about everything and anything, their classes, the weather, the newest scandal in politics, their friends, and Eliott is once again struck by the domesticity of it all. This, here, is his future. And he loves it. He loves him. Suddenly, Lucas runs to a little dog waiting its owner next to a tree.

"Oooh look at you baby, you're magnificent, yes you are!"

Eliott would be very jealous, if it wasn't for the fact that the dog is indeed gorgeous. And the image of Lucas petting the dog and giving it a belly rub is sending a very warm feeling in his stomach and his heart.

"What type of dog is it, mon choupisson?"  
Lucas blushes, like every time Eliott calls him that.  
"It's a Pomeranian, Eliott! Look at him! He's so fluffy and cute!"

And, just like that, Eliott Demaury knows that one day, Lucas and him will be the proud dads of a Pomeranian dog, in their home, in their hearts. Who knows, maybe they'll call him Ouba?

**Author's Note:**

> Beatriz, this is for you. I love you so much, you inspire me, and your support means the world! Thank you so much. I hope you'll enjoy this word vomit I dare to call a drabble lmao. Love you mon mec 💛


End file.
